Shiver
by CherLover52046
Summary: Have you ever wondered what makes Sue Sylvester Shiver?


I feel so lazy today. I have nothing to do. Cheerio's practice was boring me almost to tears. I finally told them to hit the showers and I walked to my office and sat down at my desk trying to think of new routines to try out on them and see which ones would look better at nationals. But the most I came up with wasn't very good so I looked around my office, trying to find something I can do to keep myself busy.

I finished my cup of coffee. I was taking my time, since, other than Will, I had the school to myself. He would be leaving shortly anyways.

I needed to get out of my sweaty tracksuit, and take a shower first. Then I would clean my trophies. They needed a good dusting.

I stood up and made my way upstairs, heading for the showers. Why figgins decided to make the showers unisex is beyond me… oh wait… budget cuts. As I passed the showers, one of the curtains opened, and Will came out, just out of the shower. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. Steam was rolling out behind him, from the hot water he used in his shower.

"Oops, sorry Sue." He said, getting out of my way.

I nodded and kept walking, but that image was burned into my mind. I quickly made it to my locker and leaned against it, gasping for air. All I could see was will, wearing a towel. His chest still wet, droplets of water between the muscles. His wet hair tussled, his eyes fresh and bright.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. So what if I had a nice looking coworker. It wasn't the worst thing I had ever done… everybody stares at everybody.

I picked up my hairbrush, running it through my hair quickly, making my way back to the now empty bathroom. As I step into the shower, I picture will standing here just moments ago; water running over his body like it is running over mine.

I have to stop thinking about that or I will never get out of the shower. What the heck am I thinking about will for anyways? Just cause he looked good with no clothes on? I whisper to myself to get a grip.

I finish my shower quickly, and change my clothes. After I flip out my hair, I made my way back to my office, ready to clean. Will was standing at my doorframe, sipping on some orange juice. Why was he standing at my door? God this is creepy… This time he was wearing his typical suit, his hair combed back. But, when I looked at him, I saw the other will. The one I hadn't seen before and I shivered.

"Cold?" will asked, looking over at me, grinning.

"A little bit." I replied.

"Well I'm going to grade papers, I'll see you later." will said, stepping out of my office.

I cleaned and polished my trophies and medals, then jumped on trying to come up more routines for nationals. I sighed as I laid my head down on my desk. How could seeing will one time do this to me? Am I that silly?

I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up it was dark. I looked at the clock, it was eight thirty. I got up and splashed my face with water, before going to grab my stuff to leave.

"Hello?" I called out.

Will stepped out from the choir room. "No one's here it's just me and you."

I turned quickly, wanting to get back upstairs. It was bad enough that I wanted to sleep with him, but being alone with him would be worse.

I felt him behind me. His breath on my neck. I turned around to see I was only inches from him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I saw the way you looked at me when I came out of the shower this morning." He said, his eyes sparkling.

I shivered at the memory of that incredible sight.

His reached out and gripped my arm. "You want me Sue I know you do. I make you shiver. "

I shook his hand off of me. "Will, no matter what you think you saw, your nuts. Leave me alone." I told him.

"I want you Sue. I've wanted you for awhile. I know you want me, stop thinking about what's right." he responded, inching closer to me. His face was leaning down into mine. I could feel his breath on my lips. I wanted to kiss him so bad.

Instead, I spoke up again. "Will, this isn't right. You are married, and I just got out of a bad relationship, let go of…"

He interrupted me. "Shut up." he said, leaning down and kissing me.

The lighting instantly flowed through my body. He tasted incredible. His hands were like fire on my arms, his lips burning me.

I should push him off of me, and scream at him, but I don't. I see him coming out of the shower, I see the image of him wet and almost naked, and lean into his kisses, anxious to see what he could bring me, anxious to see that Will again.

As he pushes me into the choir room, on his desk, and as he moves over me, I start to tremble. I want him so bad at that moment. His eyes are burning, and as he removes his shirt, the fire seems to move from his eyes and dances across his skin. I can't wait any longer, and I pull him down to me.

His lips are on mine again, setting me on fire. I grasp at his zipper, sliding it down. Will stops long enough to stand up and remove his clothing. He stands before me naked. I can't breathe. I can't talk; I wonder what I look like, staring up at him with a look of pure lust on my face. I must look okay, because he says. "Oh Sue." and lays back down with me, removing all of my clothing. His lips and hands explore me, tasting places I didn't know existed. I was moaning and crying his name out as his lips kissed places I hadn't felt before.

He leaned up and kissed my nose. "You are so beautiful Sue." he whispers, and then he enters me.

I feel him inside me, and I say his name. I can't believe this is happening. I cling to him as we rock together, becoming one in our physical union.

Each thrust he makes is incredible. Finally, I feel my release and I cry out, feeling his release as well.

He didn't pull out of me. Instead we cling to each other. Our sweaty bodies clinging together. Will leans up and looks at me.

"Sue?" he says softly

"Yes will?" I answer with a smile.

"SUE? SUE? SUE?" his voice says. I gasp, as I sit up from my desk. I look around. I am still in my office, Will and Figgins are standing over me.

"Sue are you okay? You have been asleep for hours. You were screaming in your sleep. " Figgins asked.

I look around the room. It was a dream. I didn't sleep with Will. I sighed as I ran my hands through my hair.

"I'm okay. It was just a long day." I tell him.

"Come on everyone I have to lock up." he said.

As we went downstairs, Will was behind us. I looked back at him and he winked. I gasped softly. Could he have known what I was dreaming about? I turn to him again, but he is looking down at the floor.

I stop by the break room just for a second to grab my coffee mug. I pour a cup of coffee, and think about my dream. Each touch felt to so real. Each kiss I could still feel on my lips.

Without thinking about it, I raise my hand and touch my lips, they feel warm. I shake my head as my hand drops back to my side.

I hear a noise in the doorway and look up. There stands Will. He is still in his suit, a smirk on his face.

"How did you know?" I ask him.

"Know what? I have no idea what you are talking about Sue." he said, but his eyes are sparkling, and the smile on his face tells me he does know what I am talking about.

"My dream? How did you know about my dream?" I said.

Will stepped into the room. He closed the distance between us quickly. I was pressed back against the refrigerator, and he leaned up against me, his right hand beside my head, his left hand resting on my arm.

"Because Sue, before figgins came up here, I heard you moan. I went up to your door to make sure things were okay, and I heard you say my name. Along with some other very dirty things." he said, with a look on his face that said he was enjoying this very much. "I didn't know you were just a kinky girl."

"Get away from me." I say softly, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry Sue. I won't tell. I've dreamed about you many times, and may I say I hope I was as good in your dream as you were in mine." he said, almost mocking me.

I ducked and slipped away from him, moving quickly across the room, but not as quick as Will, who walked/ran over to block my path. He grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall quickly, pressing his lips on mine.

It was like my dream, only real. His breath was warm, his tongue was exploring me, his lips caressing mine. I feel his hand trail through my hair softly.

He pulled away from me, leaving me feeling empty and wanting more. I look at him, his face is contorted, as if he doesn't know what to do next, which is odd for Will, who always has a plan.

"I'm sorry Sue, I shouldn't have." he finally chokes out, looking vulnerable. I look down at the floor, before looking back up at him.

"Don't worry about it Will, it won't happen again." I said, turning on my heels and heading to the door quickly.

I sit down on my bed thinking about what has happened, the dream, the very real kiss. I feel so much desire right now, I want Will so bad. I can't have him though. I sigh.

I want Will. I want him bad. Even though I have no one right now, if I close my eyes and picture my dream….


End file.
